


Fantasies Are For Suckers

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Bad Sex, Community: hentai_contest, Fantasy Fulfillment, M/M, Realization, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al makes Ed's fantasy come true. Was written for the Prompt #04 - Was Not Satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies Are For Suckers

“Ed, what are you doing?” Al asked as he stood in their bedroom doorway. He watched as Ed laid naked on their bed sliding his hand up and down his hard cock.

“Should be obvious.” Ed snapped though his clenched teeth. 

“What I wanted to know is why? This was your big _free night_. Al told him as he sat next to Ed on the bed.

“Big night, you mean worst night.” Ed complained. 

“I resent that. I went through a lot of work to set up our _big fight_ so you could allow Mustang to mend your poor little heart.” Al said as he placed his hand over Ed's.

“Shouldn't have bothered.” Ed snapped as he tried to find his rhythm again. Al seemed to be trying to change the pace of their hands on his cock every other stroke.

“Now now, Edward did you or did you not say your secret fantasy was still having Mustang fuck you? Did I or did I not make that happen?" Al asked him as he gently cupped Ed's balls.

“Yes, I did and you were amazing. Unfortunately he was _not_ amazing.” Ed sighed. He moved over on the bed so Al could reach him better.

“What the great Roy Mustang was not the greatest fuck ever?” Al asked with all the fake charm he could muster.

“Go figure he must've screwed what two maybe three hundred people by now. I thought he was like some sex god. I was so wrong. It was so bad he just he just got himself in and then got himself off and then the fucker just bailed. It was no fun.” Ed whined. 

“Brother, how many of those hundreds of women that he bedded have ever come back for a second time?” Al asked him.

“I just thought that he didn't do relationships. He just wanted sex with no strings.” Ed complained.

“If you paid more attention to the office gossip you would have known.” Al laughed.

“You knew, you asshole.” Ed tried to slap Al, but Al was faster. Ed finally managed to flip them over on the bed and pinned Al to the bed.

“After everything that happened tonight I still deserve at least one mind blowing orgasm.” Ed said and nipped Al's shoulder.

“I don't know. You had naked sexy time with Roy. How could I even begin to compare?” Al asked batting his eyelashes at Ed.

“I was dumb and the fantasy was way hotter then reality. I promise all of my fantasies from now on will star you and only you if you promise to shut up and fuck me now.” Ed swore.

“All you had to do was ask.” Al smirked and made quick work of stripping off his own clothes. He was more than ready to put Ed out of his misery.

Not long after the brothers were curled up together on the bed when Al asked, “Did you meant it?”

“Did I mean what?” Ed asked confused. 

"That from now on all of your fantasies would only star me?” Al asked him. 

Ed nodded that he was serious.

“Damn, that's bad.” Al pouted.

“Oh, why?” Ed wondered.

“I have one that stars you me and Russell.” Al sighed and snuggled closer to Ed's side.

“You know Russell will be in town next month.” Ed whispered before he fell asleep holding Al.


End file.
